


canis major (but not in a furry way)

by knightcap



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anxiety, Ficlet, Stargazing, boyfs if you want it, not if you dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightcap/pseuds/knightcap
Summary: Jeremy is out of it and Michael is patient, and sometimes the best moments are the least impressive.  Quick little thing, unedited.





	canis major (but not in a furry way)

There are so many goddamn stars nowadays. The void is being drowned out with obnoxious, blinking, lights, and it's making Jeremy anxious. He can taste tinfoil and feel the pill lodged in his brain, but it's muted enough to just be a mosquito whine on the edge of his ears. 

Michael's hand is warm and dry. Too hot, and dry. It's a still summer night, and both of them are shirtless. His hand falls away, and Jeremy panics for a minute before his fingers return, threading through his hair. 

The whole sky is computers. It wasn't enough to fill the world- they had to chuck the rejects into space. The pill digs in deeper, and Jeremy's headache gets louder. He can't hear the words, but he can hear the patterns, and anyways, it's fond of using this fact to make Jeremy uncomfortable when he's got a moment of peace. He repeats it to Michael, the words falling out of his mouth without thought. "Most of them aren't real. They're all satellites these days."

I know, Michael would normally say here, indignant, snorting. His nose would wrinkle up and it would be cute. But they both know Mell has gone Mellow and Jeremy is tied in knots and they're trying to stay together, so he doesn't laugh or brush him off, rude. He turns his nose at the stars, instead, taking his gaze off where it was formerly pondering Jeremy's stomach. He's looking, intently, but Jeremy can't tell. All he can see is the bottom of his chin. 

"Not that one," Michael says, decisively. It seems like it took longer than it did. He points, and Jeremy follows a little helplessly. He's helpless. He can't help himself. The word loses meaning. Talking to Michael helps. "That one's real."

"How can you tell?" It seems important. He wants water. 

"It's not moving. It doesn't blink." 

The sky moves slow and blinks it's green and red and white and blue and the trails burn themselves into nothing and Michael's star remains still, bright on its own, dim only in comparison to the others, which seem blinking and garish in comparison, which seems, seems, seems. 

_It's Sirius_ , the Squip crackles, and Jer winces, and Michael plays with his hair, thumbs massaging his temple. Maybe he makes a shhhing noise. Maybe they just sit. 

"That one's Sirius," Michael says, and Jeremy doesn't know how he knows that. It sounds nicer coming from him. Not bared teeth and raised hackles but loyalty and softness and laying with a head on a thigh and soft hands in soft hair. Sirius, the dog. It does not blink. 

They stay on the roof until Jeremy floats back down to Earth, enough to go back downstairs and to eat some Funyuns without feeling sick and to fall asleep next to his own star, skin on skin and breath calm and close to the ground and deep. The room is quiet and black.

**Author's Note:**

> my good good bud drew some cool shit (ugly link to be fixed bc i'm posting from an iphone) (https://creeperinthebathroom.tumblr.com/post/162227545263/the-squip-tells-me-most-of-the-stars-you-see-are) with a vague caption and i wrote a drabble to go with it lets see what they think (i'm supposed to be at college orientation but shhh)


End file.
